Cherry Red Lipstick
by Rendall
Summary: set in the 1950's. To his family Kendall is the all American good boy, but to his friends he's anything but. Needing to keep up an image, Kendall freaks when Logan confronts him about James, using the pretty girl behind the counter to prove to Logan that James nothing but a a friend. When James notices he goes a little crazy. (i suck with descriptions omg bye)


Kendall plucked at the cardigan he wore, dusting off lint as he buttoned up in front of the mirror. Scrutinizing his hair he lifted his hand to his mouth, coating his palm in saliva before smoothing out the rough ends of his golden locks that never seemed to stay in place. Thoroughly knowing they'd be mussed up in a matter of minutes Kendall shot his reflection a smug smile. This was all just a ploy to make it past the brooding looks of his mother and his all too bubble gum happy sister.

"Be home at a decent hour, sweetie." Mrs. Knight stood up on the tips of her toes to reach Kendall's cheek, placing a soft kiss against it.

"Is my curfew still ten?"

"I'm feeling generous, so make it eleven. You're going to the drive-in diner right?"

Kendall nodded. "The school is celebrating the end of football season. Regional champs is a pretty big deal."

"Ok, well have fun and be safe." Kendall's little sister, Katie bounded into the room just then, brown curls bouncing as she wobbled on the balls of her feet.

"Kendall take me with you! I wanna go."

_Shit_. "Can't baby sis, big kids only." she threw him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes he'd ever been faced with. Kneeling down to match her height Kendall clutched her shoulders as he held a steady gaze with her. "That face isn't gonna work this time." he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "But if you want we'll spend the whole day together tomorrow, just you and me, anything you want to do."

"Yes!" her tiny arms launched around his neck, holding Kendall in a death grip as she suffocated him into a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it." Kendall stood back up and turned to face his mom. "Car keys?" he asked, with what he hoped was an innocent look.

"Alright," from her purse she dug out her keys, quickly tossing them back at Kendall who caught them with ease. "Just fill the tank if it needs gas."

"Will do. Don't wait up for me."

"Eleven o'clock, young man."

"Eleven o'clock." he saluted, twirling the keys around his finger as he reached for the knob, blowing a kiss to his two favorite girls before disappearing into the night.

Stopping just outside the beat up old station wagon Kendall sighed, dropping to grab the bag he had shoved under the car earlier that evening. He opened the door and slid himself into the driver's seat. There he shed himself of the cardigan he adorned, swapping it for the black leather jacket he had hidden in his bag. The scent of smoke clung to the fabric and Kendall inhaled it like a drug as he smiled smugly to himself, starting the ignition and pulling out of the driveway without a single look back.

Sometimes it was too simple to pull the wool over his family's eyes. He loved it.

Tires screeched and the asphalt was stained black as Kendall sped around street corners, on high alert for any sign of the feds. He kept up a steady speed, at least ten over the legal limit in his haste to reach the old diner in the next town over. The clock on the dash was already taunting him, reminding him how late he was but he knew the boys would get over it. And they all knew a party wasn't a party until he showed up.

Always needing all eyes on him, Kendall pulled into the lot with his hand pressed for against the center of the steering wheel, the horn blaring endlessly until he turned off the engine. A knock on his window had him looking up, a piece of paper pressed against the glass that read, "you're late." rolling his eyes Kendall opened the door and stepped out. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his bag, tucking one behind his ear before slipping the rest into his pocket.

"KENDALL!" Carlos cried, waiting by the door to the diner under the fluorescent light, running over to his friend and tugging him into a hug. "How the fuck are you man?"

"About as good as I was when I saw you earlier...three hours ago." Kendall stepped back and fixed the collar on his jacket, smirking down at Carlos whose smile curled into a sneer.

"No need to be snarky. Now come on, everyone's been waiting."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

Faced in front of the door to the diner Kendall stopped to see his shadow in the glass window of the door. Lifting up a hand he tousled his hair, letting the greased strands lay however they wanted. Deeming it better than the all American cookie cutter do he was sporting earlier Kendall shrugged to himself hopelessly before strutting into the all too bright restaurant.

His green eyes scanned the surrounding ruby red leather booths, different cliques and groups from school occupying different tables until his gaze landed on the few people he was looking for. A smile graced his lips as he walked forward, snatching a fry off a random guy's plate of food and popping into his mouth, ignoring the "What the fuck," shouted at him. Kendall chuckled continuing on until he reached the table where two guys were currently persuading Carlos to eat a corn dog doused in ketchup.

Carlos just doesn't _do_ ketchup.

"Eat it. Eat it. Eat it." The entire group chanted, pounded their fists on the tiled table top, Carlos sticking his tongue out for a taste, his reaction almost a reflex as he backed away, making a gagging sound.

"Well look whose mommy decided to let him come out to play?" A voice sounded from the corner, Kendall's eyes landing on the owner's face.

"Fuck off James." Kendall smirked, reaching across the back of the booth from where he stood to ruffle James' hair, his hand slipping through the dark locks with ease. It was like the boy used a fucking oil slick to grease his hair every day. When Kendall's fingers touched James' scalp the brunette jerked away with a squeak.

"Not the hair."

Kendall pulled back and held his hands up in defense, mock fear spread across his face. "I would never." But he didn't miss the gleam in James' big hazel eyes and the soft smile that tugged at the corners of those pretty pink lips. Something deep in Kendall's stomach fluttered but he ignored the feeling. He'd deal with it later.

"Mmmhm sure. Hasn't stopped you before." The others at the table – Carlos, Camille, Logan, Jo and Dak – passed knowing smiles between the two boys who only seemed to have eyes for each other, chuckling and smirking at their conversation. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" James asked, each of their gazes quick to fall and appreciate the smooth black tile of the table as James shared a secret smile with Kendall. Kendall's heart momentarily stopped, and if anyone noticed he'd deck them faster than they'd have the chance to breathe.

With Logan being the first to lift his head from the awkward moment, he cleared his throat. "So whats on the agenda tonight?"

Kendall shrugged, reaching for the cigarette tucked behind his ear and placing it between his lips. "Any good movies playing next door?"

"Some musical my mom's been raving about, _Singing In The Rain_. I bet it really gets your balls tingling."

"Sounds like my kinda movie." The whole table laughed as Kendall's rather thick eyebrows shot to the ceiling and back down. Drawing a match from his pocket Kendall was quick to ignite the tip of his menthol, inhaling deeply before letting out puffs of smoke bit by bit. "Seriously you fuckers, let's watch it."

Kendall's tongue licked playfully against the filter, the cigarette swaying back and forth between his lips. Turning on his heel he walked towards the door he'd just came through minutes before, chancing a glance behind his back where his friends still sat, staring wondrously at him. "Well are you gonna get off your asses or not?" Without waiting a response Kendall pushed passed the door, jingling the keys in his pocket and sliding into the car, spinning out of the lot into the next one over, ready with a back lane view of the movie.

Just as he pulled the keys from the starter he noticed three other cars surround him on either side. In the rear view mirror he smirked to himself. In the end they always followed his lead.

A thump pulled him from his thoughts, shaking his head when he saw James lying across the hood of his car. Reaching his hand down Kendall rolled the window down, flashing James a finger that the brunette was not unfamiliar with. "The fuck are you doing?"

"Dazzling you with my beauty." James called, earning himself a roar of laughter from the onlookers. Thankfully in the dark Kendall's blush was unnoticeable. "Get out here, Knight."

Kendall forced the door opened and climbed out, effectively kicking the door shut behind him, not missing the squeak of its hinges. "Move over." Kendall hopped on the hood next to James, letting his long legs swing back and forth over the front bumper.

"So, what's the sudden interest in this movie?" James asked, patting down Kendall's side and finding the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Smiling he took one, gingerly letting the thin white stick dangle from his lips as the flame from the match licked the surrounding air until the tip glowed with orange embers.

"You know my mom. I'll need to give her the play by play by the time I get home."

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand why you put on such a show for them."

"Because if my mother knew the real me she'd surely have a heart attack. I'm just like _him_."

James slung a lazy arm around Kendall's shoulder, pulling the blond into his side and giving him a face full of smoke. "It'll be ok dollface."

Kendall's eyebrows quirked and the corner of his lips shifted up. "You're being weird tonight. I'm gonna go grab a soda. You want one?"

"Nah I'm good." Lifting himself off the hood Kendall walked over to where Logan was being macked on by Camille. He swore he felt James' gaze burning holes into his ass as he walked. The thought left him smirking.

"Come on lover boy." Kendall grunted, snatching Logan by his collar and tugging him from the clutch Camille had on the small brunette.

"Cock block!" Camille shouted after them, Kendall shaking his head with a smug smile.

"Whatever," he drawled, waving a hand in her direction as Logan walked with him back to the diner. Once inside he pulled Logan up to the counter with him, his fingertips tap tap tapping away at the table top. "Does James seem off to you?" He asked, glancing around conspicuously in hopes to not be overheard.

"He seems normal to me. Why, you afraid your little boyfriend is losing his mind?"

"He's not my-" Kendall noticed the girl at the counter staring at them. He raised a hand. "Would you kindly excuse us? Oh and make good use of yourself and fetch me a coke. Thanks buttercup." He winked, leaving the girl to swoon and melt into a puddle before their eyes as she backed away, nodding her head with a goofy grin on her face. Kendall lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "He's not my boyfriend."

Logan rounded on Kendall with _the look_. The look that had Kendall rolling his eyes in response. That stupid knowing smirk meant nothing, because nobody was supposed to know about him and James. "You don't even realize how obvious your relationship is do you?"

Getting agitated Kendall made a grab for another cigarette, needing to cool down. No one was allowed to know about James. If no one knew then he wouldn't have to be faced with the idea of accepting it because it wasn't normal. His mother hated anything and everything that wasn't normal and Kendall couldn't go and disappoint her. Not again.

"There is no relationship between us." A bell chirped and the girl was back at the counter, her lips full and smiling up at Kendall as if he held the moon, the sun, and the stars all in his hands. Smiling, he pulled the cigarette out from between his lips and crooked his finger in a motion for her to lean in closer. His eyes scanned her chest before speaking, landing on her nametag. "Lucy is it?" the girl nodded quite jubilantly. "What a pretty name."

"Thanks." She blushed, her cheeks staining crimson before Kendall's eyes. He smirked, he'd show Logan just what kind of relationship he had with James.

He leaned farther over the counter, digging his hand into the pocket of his jeans while he placed a kiss to her cheek. His lips stayed there until he effectively had grabbed some loose change from his jeans, casually slipping it into the breast pocket of her apron.

Pulling away from her he picked up the coke and sipped slowly from the straw. "Your turn." He tapped his finger against his cheek twice, waiting until he felt her warm breath ghost over his skin, her soft, cherry red lips plush as she kissed him gently. When he stepped back she had not only stars but constellations swimming deep in those big brown eyes. He tipped his coke in salute to her. "Have a nice night."

Once the charade was over Logan was violently tugging on his arm, whisking him towards the door. "You know James is going to go ballistic when he sees that!"

"Sees what?" Kendall feigned stupidity, chuckling as he sipped from his coke before taking a long drag from his forgotten cigarette.

"That lip print on your cheek."

Kendall smiled, Lucy had left just the mark he'd been wanting. "He's not going to care, Logie-bear. Wanna know why?"

Logan crossed his arms, stopping just outside the diner and rounding on Kendall. "Humor me, please."

"Because James and I are nothing, now go back to swapping spit with your girlfriend while I enjoy a pleasant musical about dancing in the rain...or whatever shit it is."

Together they walked back to the herd of cars in the parking lot to the drive in, nothing but silence between as they did. Logan huffed, shaking his head and mumbling something he must have hoped Kendall wouldn't hear but the blond did just the same. "_It's not like it's a bad thing if you're fucking another guy_." Before Kendall had the chance to even convince Logan of something different the boy was being pulled into Camille, her arms reaching out for him and tugging him into a heated kiss that even Kendall couldn't muster up the indecency to break up.

"Horn dogs." He muttered, just loud enough for Carlos to pop up his head from where he was, leaning against the driver's side of the knight family's station wagon.

"Did you say corn dogs?" Carlos asked, tone of voice hopeful.

Kendall shook his head and chuckled. "Shut up and watch the movie 'Los."

The Latino let out a long, sad sigh. "Alright," but the pout on his lips remained.

Kendall finished up his cigarette, letting the smoke settle deep into the walls of his lungs until he couldn't breathe before releasing a breath, letting it all flow out with a smooth exhale. Dropping the menthol to the ground he stepped on it, ending its life and listening to the gravel crunch underneath the soles of his shoes as he walked over to James, who still sat on the hood of the old car. He smiled when he remembered the lipstick print on his cheek, his _right_ cheek, the cheek facing James.

"So hows the movie, _dollface_?"

"Sucks major dick. Who the fuck just randomly jumps up and sings?" James was quick to his feet, showing off a quick tap number that had neighboring cars honking their horns in amusement. He wheedled off a little tune, Kendall humming under his breath with a smile stretched across his lips.

"Apparently you do." He mused and took another sip of his coke.

"Valid point." James stopped his spastic movements and messed around with the edges of his leather jacket, hugging it closer to his body while he fixed the zipper and flipped the collar up. Casually he ran a finger through his hair, Kendall only imagining how slick it must feel when James had to wipe his hand on his jeans to rid his palm of the grease. With a grin James sat back down next to Kendall, poking him lightly in the shoulder and turning back to face the movie before doing a double take. "Kendall?"

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed, straw still between his lips as he fought the urge to smirk. He felt James lean in close until his lips were flush against his ear.

"What the fuck is that on your cheek?"

Kendall shrugged. "A kiss."

"From who?"

Wiggling his eyebrows Kendall teased his tongue around the edge of the straw, sucking the plastic into his mouth as his lips curled into a smile, betraying him. "From a girl."

"Well no shit idiot. What boy wears lipstick?"

Kendall rounded on him. "Well there was that one time in the locker room two months ago when-" James clapped his hand over Kendall's mouth, instantly shushing him while glancing around for eavesdroppers.

"That. Never. Happened."

"Like I could forget it." James' hand curled around Kendall's bicep and he forced the blond off the hood of the car. "Are we going somewhere?" Kendall asked blankly, wondering just what the fuck James had up his sleeve, and why he had the nerve to hold onto Kendall even tighter, digging his fingers past the leather jacket and the t-shirt he wore underneath, making Kendall wince in pain while being practically manhandled and dragged down the sidewalk. "Is this the part where you kill me? The innocent bystanders who last saw us together will hold up for me in court. They'll know it was you." Kendall was only joking, but James just kept on tugging him along anyway.

"Stop being such a smart ass all the time." Kendall clucked his tongue, noticing that James was indeed pulling him out from underneath the warmth and brightness of a streetlight, heading down a rather dark and maybe even a little – scary – alleyway. Kendall gulped. Kendall Knight wasn't someone who got scared.

"Seriously where are we going?" he hated the way his voice betrayed him, displaying his weakness for James to listen and gain power from. The brunette always got a big head whenever he knew he was about to make someone cry or piss their pants in fear, although Kendall wasn't about to do either of those.

Halfway down the alley James stopped and shoved Kendall up against a brick wall, the impact reverberating throughout Kendall's entire body. "Jesus fuck that hurt James."

"Who did that to you?" James seethed, pacing back and forth in front of Kendall. The blond tried to push himself off the wall but James was quick to stick out an arm and shove him back into the brick, this time Kendall feeling the wind knock straight out of him like a gunshot.

"What?"

"The lip mark you dip shit. Who kissed you?"

"A girl James. It was just a girl, and it was just a kiss, and you really need to stop acting like it's a big deal."

"But it _is_ a big deal Kendall. What about me?"

"What about you?" Ouch. Kendall didn't realize how horrible that sounded until the words had left his lips. "Dammit I didn't mean it that way. Let me explain. Logan called you my boyfriend." James blinked, taken aback by the statement. He sucked in a breath of air, Kendall waiting for him to release it but nothing happened. "Babe, breathe before I need to call Logan over for CPR. You know I don't pay attention in health class."

"They know about us?"

Kendall gave a slight nod in response. "So it seems. And I thought we hid it so well."

"Right? It's not like we fuck and suck each other's dicks in front of their faces. Although the same can't be said for Logan and Camille. Those two need to take a cold shower every five fucking minutes."

"Yeah I know. But whatever we're doing it's obvious, and they've caught on."

James was shaking his head. "Still doesn't explain the mark." He lifted a hand to Kendall's face and rubbed his thumb along the print, smearing the red across his cheek, making a mess of the cherry lipstick stain. "Do I have some competition I need to worry about?"

Kendall forced out a puff of air, meeting James' gaze with steady eyes. "It was nothing. I just needed to get Logan off my back about us…but I don't think it worked."

"How come?" James dropped his hand from Kendall's cheek and placed both hands on either sides of his waist, pushing him even rougher against the wall.

"Because he mumbled something about him not caring if I fuck another guy."

James tilted his head to the side in understanding. "Hmm…how sentimental of him."

"I mean it's not like all we do is fuck."

"No, of course not." James chuckled, bending his head forward to the point where their noses were brushing and Kendall could feel the ghost of James' breath over his lips. "We like to kiss…" Kendall clutched the ends of James' jacket, rubbing the fabric under his thumbs as James' lips met his, roughly slipping over the edges of his mouth, Kendall's heart beat skyrocketing.

"We like to taste," Kendall mused, his lips being forced apart by the assault of James' tongue as the smooth muscle dove right in, pinpointing every spot that had Kendall going weak at the knees, slumping against the wall and holding James for support. James' tongue tasted of cigarettes and bubblegum and something that Kendall could only ever describe as James. James' hands wrapped around the small of his back and slid down, patting his ass once, twice, thrice before Kendall caught the notion to hop up. James held him as his long legs swung around James' waist, making sure the blond didn't fall.

A pop sounded when James pulled away, Kendall sighing, instantly missing the contact. Snickering, James reached up a hand to tug at Kendall's hair, his fingers slipping through the tousled locks easily, grabbing at the ends and forcing Kendall's head to the side. Kendall whimpered, his eyes hooded as he felt James trace the contours of his jaw with the tip of his nose, his lips lightly brushing along his throat. "We like to bite." James' teased, sinking his teeth into the pale skin, smiling into the blond's neck when he heard Kendall squeak.

"James," Kendall breathed, fisting his jacket tighter and wiggling in the brunette's grasp. He felt the edges of James' teeth dig into his skin even deeper, causing the heat to rise in Kendall's cheeks and neck and every other part of his body. "James fu_uck_."

"Shh," he mumbled, moving his lips up to Kendall's ear and biting softly on the lobe.

"Dammit," but Kendall thought, _two can play at this game._ Letting go of James he trailed the tips of his fingers down the front of James' body, over the dirty white tee that clung to every inch of his torso. Farther he dragged them down, crawling over the band of his jeans, popping the button open effortlessly and moving on, cupping James roughly in his palm of his hand. "We like to touch." He hissed, thumbing the bulge in James' pants with increased friction, loving the way James' breath stalled against his cheek.

"Jesus Kendall," James groaned, grabbing Kendall's hand and slamming it against the wall with a little more force than what was needed. Kendall bit his lip, silencing his little yelp. "But what we don't like," Kendall didn't miss the growl that stung James' voice. _Shit._ "…is when other girls kiss our boyfriends. Not even on the cheek." James rolled his hips up, meeting Kendall's in such a delicious friction that Kendall had to swallow down the moan that wanted to force its way past his lips. "Got that, blondie?"

"Mmhm, yup. Gotcha."

"And you're never gonna let it happen again right?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nope, never."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have you, you big lug." Kendall gently punched James in the shoulder as the brunette laughed, nuzzling his face into the blond's neck and blowing raspberries in the soft skin.

James dropped Kendall to the ground and ran both his hands through Kendall's slick hair. "Don't go getting all soft on me, I have an image to uphold."

Kendall nodded, grabbing yet another cigarette and popping it between his lips, begging with puppy dog eyes for James to light the match for him. "Thanks dollface," Kendall cooed, taking the stick between his fingers and inhaling deeply, James holding back Kendall's wrist and kissing him soundly, making the blond cough. "You little fucker."

"It's what I do, gimme that." Kendall held his fingers up to James mouth and let the brunette take a puff. Stepping down the lane James held out an arm to swing around Kendall's shoulder.

"We heading back?"

James shot Kendall a grin. "We gotta make sure Mama Knight thinks you're still a good little boy."

* * *

They returned to the pack. In Logan's car the lights were out and the windows were fogged, both James and Kendall rolling their eyes at each other and smirking. In the front seat of James thunderbird, Carlos sat with a big bucket of popcorn in his lap, popping kernels into his mouth and rubbing his buttery fingers all over the leather interior. And then there was the Knight station wagon. In front of it James stopped and wiggled his eyebrows, Kendall pressing the brakes before he could even ask. "No fucking way."

"Worth a shot. give me your keys," James untangled his arm from Kendall's shoulder and knocked three times on the window to his own car, successfully making Carlos jump out of his own skin. The Latino rolled down the window.

James swung the keys back in forth in front of the boy's big brown eyes. "Take these, and get the hell out of my car. When the movie's over drive it back to Kendall's place, carefully. We'll meet you there."

Carlos looked from James to Kendall, a knowing smile forming on his lips. "Ok and where are you two going?" Carlos climbed out of the car, shining with a smug grin.

James pushed him up against the driver's door and held him there. "It's none of your goddamn business. Just make sure you watch the movie, and take good notes. We don't need mama knight giving Kendall the third degree, not again."

Carlos shook off James and pouted. "Fine. I'll meet you back at his house by eleven. Have fun."

"Oh, we will. Blondie climb in." James tapped the roof of the car and bounded into the driver's side just as Kendall slid into the passenger seat. In the dark they held hands over the center console as James sped away from the drive-in, flooring it down rounded dirt roads until parking at the clearing.

Kendall chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me by bringing me here?" _Because it's working_.

"Shut up and get in the backseat."

Lips, teeth, tongue, and hands, hands with so many rough fingers touched every inch of Kendall's skin, removing his clothing without a care in the world. James' mouth traveled over every indent and curve of his neck, his collar, and his shoulders. His jacket was left hanging over the front seat, his jeans were lying in a pile on the dusty old floor. They kissed, they sucked on each other's lips until they were plump and red. It was just them, in nothing but their boxers as James slipped himself between Kendall's legs and rubbed his groin up against Kendall's, both boys moaning and mewling into the other's mouth.

"That fucking smudge is still there." James groaned, kissing over the red lipstick stain still smeared across Kendall's dainty cheek.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Leave a few marks of my own, got a problem with that?"

Kendall shook his head, "Not at all."

James' teeth grazed and nipped at Kendall's collar, sucking and biting until Kendall was in physical pain but that didn't mean it stopped. Kendall never wanted it to end as he trembled beneath James' rough touch, his hands desperately fisting James' dark tufts of hair, Kendall taking a chance and forcing James' head so far down that he could feel the tickle of James' breath through the cotton of his underwear. Darting out his tongue James lapped and licked until the outline of Kendall's erection was damp, throbbing and aching to be touched and sucked.

James' calloused fingers curved around the band of Kendall's boxers, pulling them down past the blond's unnaturally pale, chicken thin thighs as he peppered kisses up and down the shaft of Kendall's length. Kendall's fingers wove deeper in the strands of James' hair. "Open up," he begged, forcing the tip of his cock past the seam of James' lips, sighing in content as James tongued the slit, taking Kendall fully in until there was no room left in his mouth.

Kendall was in heaven underneath James as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down, the blond having to growl, "That as fast as you can go?" just for James to kick up his speed a few notches. He felt the tips of James' digits poke and prod at the curvature of his ass, teasing his hole with the pads of his fingers.

Thanking God the backseat was fairly roomy, Kendall spread his legs open wider to give James a better angle. The brunette removed his lips from Kendall's dick with a pop. In the backseat James took Kendall's boxers off the rest the way and worked on removing his own while staring down at Kendall, who held his dick in a shaky hand, tugging at the loose skin, desperate for a release. "Fuck Kendall."

"Yes, fuck Kendall," the blond moistened his own fingers with his tongue, ready to work on his own entrance, shoving two slick fingers past the ring of muscle, whimpering as he forced his hole open wider, scissoring himself for James to watch. "I have a curfew, remember? We gotta hurry this up."

"Shit," James grabbed a bottle of lube from the pocket behind the passenger's seat, quick to squirt the cool liquid over the length of his hardened dick, pumping himself as he watched, mesmerized by the way Kendall fucked himself on his own fingers, the digits disappearing into that hot, hot heat that James was desperate to feel clamp around his dick. "Move out of the way."

James swatted at Kendall's hand, the blond pouting from the loss of his fingers, only to groan and whine when James forced himself balls deep inside him, not even giving Kendall a chance to relax before he was thrusting into him repeatedly. "Christ James," Kendall growled when James hooked his leg up and over the brunette's tanned, broad shoulder. He forced all his weight down on Kendall, the blond shocked his own body could bend like that when James met him for a sloppy kiss, full of twisting tongues and swollen lips and rough exhales of breath from either boy. "Fuck fuckfuck faster."

Kendall was on edge, literally rocking on the edge of the car seat as James fucked mercilessly into him, hugging his shoulders with his bulky, muscular arms and sucking tenderly on the taut skin at the curve of Kendall's jaw. Never before had James manhandled him like this before, fucked him without thinking and only doing and Kendall loved it, reveled in the feel of James not even for a second going on easy on him. It didn't matter if Kendall asked for James to move faster or fuck him harder, James ignored him and went with his own rhythm, quick to get both him and Kendall off in the backseat.

Kendall didn't understand this animalistic side of James or where it came from he just knew he always wanted it to be like this. Kendall wanted to be fucked until he couldn't breathe and that was just what James did as they tugged at each other's hair and bit and sucked at each other's lips until they tasted blood but neither of them cared.

In a rush and a gasp for air James was heaving hefty breaths, blowing across Kendall's face as he rested his forehead against the blond's. James' eyes were a deep, deep hazel and Kendall drowned in them as if they were the ocean. "Babe you gotta...you gotta come." James forced the words out with shaky breaths, his hips stilling to reach a better angle as Kendall pulled James in closer, wrapping the one leg that wasn't dangling over his shoulder around the brunette's waist.

He didn't even realize he was holding out until James muttered those words, Kendall coming hard and painting both their stomachs in a sticky white mess. "Just don't stain the seats Blondie." Kendall nodded, not able to control if he did or not but he almost hoped he did because then James would get angry and fuck him like this again and god Kendall wanted that, he wanted this again, he craved it like a baby craved sugar.

Without coming James was pulling out of Kendall and fisting his cock while Kendall watched, licking his lips with desire to taste every inch of James as the brunette hovered over him. "Let's not make a mess," Kendall whispered, shoving James back against the other side of the car, his face contorted with both confusion and clouded by lust when Kendall draped his body over James' knees and wrapped his lips around his throbbing cock.

It only took a few tugs to the base of James' length before he was coming down Kendall's throat, the bitter taste sour on Kendall's tongue as he swallowed every drop. Making sure he didn't miss anything he lapped a few times at James' now softening member, smiling up at James with a bit of dribble on his chin that the brunette wiped away with a swipe of his thumb. "Where did that come from?"

Kendall shrugged, already reaching for his clothes and tugging them on the small space. "Well I know how much you love this car."

"I would've cleaned everything up, not that I'm complaining; I'm just a little shocked."

"Still wouldn't have been a little awkward having to explain the mess to your parents?"

James rolled his eyes, taking a hint from Kendall and pulling on his clothes as well until they were both buttoned back up properly and sitting back up in front. "Unlike you I'm not ashamed of how I act."

Kendall looked to James. "Katie doesn't need a brother who does what I do. She needs a role model."

"Oh...do all role models let pretty girls kiss their cheeks with cherry red lipstick even when they're taken?"

"Jesus are you still pissed about that?"

"Yes! And you're not even denying the fact that she was pretty."

Kendall huffed, so angry he didn't even notice James was already driving, speeding down the road, every tree and shrub and house that passed by just a blur through the window. "She was just easy on the eyes ok? She wasn't that pretty."

James was silent for a while, keeping his eyes trained on the road and tapping the steering wheel with his thumb up until they stopped somewhere familiar, in front of Kendall's house where his mom's station wagon sat idling in the driveway. _Good old Carlos_.

"So she wasn't prettier than me?"

Kendall gave James an incredulous look, wondering how in the hell James could even ask him a question like that. "James you are so damn good looking that no girl even stands a chance. You're much prettier."

"Promise?"

Kendall grabbed James' hand and rubbed his thumb in soft circles over the tanned skin. "Scouts honor, you big lug."

The clock on the dash read 10:58 and they both knew Kendall had to leave. "Stop charming me Mama's boy and get out of my car."

"Ok," Kendall leaned across the seat and kissed James' cheek, dragging his lips over to the shell of his ear. "See ya later stud." he climbed out of the car and slapped hands with Carlos as they passed each other, knowing James was the boy's ride home. In the front seat of his mom's car he grabbed out his bag and dropped his jacket inside, zipping it shut. After he pulled his old cardigan back on and straightened out his golden, greased locks in the car door mirror. On his cheek he could still see the faint smudge of red lipstick and he smiled. At least he could let his mom believe he liked girls for a little while longer; but if his friends knew about James, Kendall guessed he really didn't care.


End file.
